1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulated drinking vessel and, more particularly, to a drinking vessel having a double wall insulated construction and a removable top lid with an integrated sip spout extending upwardly therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Insulated drinking vessels are well known in the art. Moreover, drinking vessels having a double wall structure with an insulating void between the walls are well known. Notwithstanding, there remains a longstanding and unfilled need for an insulated drinking vessel having an inner wall, an outer wall spaced from the inner wall to form an insulating void between the walls, and a removable top lid having an integrated sip spout extending upwardly therefrom, thereby providing a spill proof drinking vessel which maintains the temperature of the liquid beverage contents within a desired range for an extended period of time. In particular, there remains an urgent need for a child's sip cup having a double wall insulating structure with a removable top lid having an integrated sip spout extending upwardly from the lid. There is a further need for an insulated drinking vessel with light absorbing luminescent material for enhancing the appearance and visibility of the drinking vessel, as well as the level of the liquid contents, when in dark and dim light conditions.